Questions Only
by Annie Lune
Summary: Grissom allows the team to ask him questions about what is going to happen in the coming year, and they all start to get a little carried away... - Finished -


_I'm back! Woo hoo! That was the longest week of my life! And to celebrate the return of my ability to post, I've written a new story with all the juicy stuff I found out this week. Enjoy! _

**Disclaimer**: Haha. Very funny. 

**Spoilers**: YES. This story is based on what I have heard for season four. All of this stuff could be true, or I could have just fallen for someone's mean joke about what is going to happen. But…if my sources are correct (crosses fingers) you shouldn't read this if you don't want to know about Grissom and Sara's yet to come steamy love affair…whoops, did I just say that out loud? 

**A Note**: for once, nope. I said everything I need to say already. Oh, but please review, as always 8-)

*a.l. 

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

"Wait, I'm confused." Nick said leaning back in his chair. "You're telling us that we can ask you anything we want?"

"That's the general idea, Nick." Grissom responded taking off his glasses as he looked over the ensemble in front of him. "I know some of you are a little confused about what happened over the last nine months (Sara at this roller her eyes. "Tell me about it." but Grissom ignored her.), so I want to try and make it up to you." 

"So we get you ask you questions?" Catherine wondered. "Wow Grissom, thanks a lot."

"No, no, no. Listen to me. I am allowing all of you to ask me anything you want and I will answer it to the best of my ability." Grissom said a little annoyed that his team wasn't understand what he was trying to do. They can crack any murder in less than a shift and lift fingerprints off of anything, but they couldn't figure out this one simple thing that Grissom was trying to do with them?

"I think he's trying to get us to play that game on _Whose Line is it Anyway_?" Warrick commented, "You know, Questions Only?"

"Oh man, I love that show!" Greg said bouncing up and down in his seat. Everyone ignored him. 

"Yes Warrick, exactly. You can ask me questions." Grissom was relieved that someone was finally catching on. 

"But are you going to answer _us_ in questions?" Catherine wondered once again. 

"Don't I always?" Grissom responded with a smile. 

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Sara said rolling here eyes for a second time.

"So, who wants to start?" Grissom asked looking over the group in front of him. "Please, don't all speak at once." He said after they all remained quite for a moment. 

"I'll go." Sara challenged and leaned forward in her chair so that her arms rested on the table in front of her.  "So, Grissom…do you like (pause) _honey_?" 

"Excuse me?" Grissom said a little surprised. He knew what Sara was talking about, and thank god that no one else knew, he thought to himself. 

"Do you like _honey_? The condiment that you use to bake with and I put on my waffles?" Sara said staring intensely at Grissom. 

"Eww, you put honey on your waffles?" Nick commented laughing a little. Sara continued to keep her gaze on Grissom, ignoring Nick. 

"Yes," Grissom gulped, "I like honey."

"Good." Sara said now leaning back in her chair and shooting him a nasty look. 

"Uh, okay, next question." Grissom posed to the rest of the team. 

"So, are you loosing your hearing?" Warrick asked. 

"How do you know about that?" Grissom asked surprised. He thought Catherine was the only one that knew. 

"I little labrat told me." Warrick responded. "So, are you?"

"I'm not sure." Grissom said a little weary. "A crime scene investigator needs all of his senses."

"So, that's a no?"

"No."

"It's a yes?"

"No."

"What is it then??" Warrick practically screamed jumping out of his seat. "Are you going deaf Grissom?"

"All I know is that my hearing problem will be resolved quite soon. If I'm not, then my hearing was just a great way to develop myself into a fully rounded character. If I am loosing my hearing, well, then that's a great way to write – sorry – a great reason for me to leave the show – sorry – crime lab in another year and a half." Grissom replied looking pretty pleased with him self. Warrick just looked confused. 

"Right." He finally said and looking a little bewildered as he reached for the coffee cup in front of him. 

Greg then perked up. "Hey, where's Archie?"

"He's not in the lab, Greg?." Grissom replied sending a sympathetic look to the young lab tech. 

"Uh, No." Greg squeaked, "Where is he?" tears began to well up in the young tech's eyes. 

"He's in Sydney." Grissom stated. 

"No you moron, he's not _IN_ Sydney, he's _WITH_ Sydney. You _are_ going deaf, aren't you??" Sara said shooting Grissom another look. 

"Where's Sydney?" Greg said looking like a lost puppy knowing that he might have just lost his best friend. 

"Sydney is over at ABC." she retorted. "At least it's not UPN." Sara mumbled. 

"Okay, where's Bobby?" Greg asked looking very worried still. 

"I don't know, where is Bobby?" Nick asked looking around the room. 

"He didn't leave for ABC too??" Greg cried. 

"No, no, don't worry Greg. I think Bobby's on day shift now." Grissom said trying to calm Greg down who seemed to be on the verge of a nervous break down. 

"Day shift?" Nick asked surprised. 

"Day Shift."

"Why?" Greg pleaded. 

"I think he has a new baby." Grissom responded. 

"Bobby was married??" Greg cried.

"He better not be missing." Catherine pointed out, "Because there really is no Missing Person's Unit with the FBI."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sara asked, now shooting Catherine one of her death looks. 

"And he better not be a Bad Boy and get himself killed or anything, because we might not be able to find the killer, and then it will turn into a Cold Case." Catherine went on, not paying attention to any of the strange looks she was getting from anyone else. 

"And then with our luck he might just end up in Miami and charter a ship to the Caribbean or in Australia with a talking kangaroo." Catherine paused looking around at the blank stares that she was getting from everyone. "Do you not all follow? No? Okay, I'm done." Catherine finished and leaned back in her chair as if she was going to take a nap right then and there. 

There was a moment of silence and no one knew what to say or do. Finally, Greg spoke up again. "Speaking of missing people, what happened to Sheriff Mobley?"

"He's gone? Halleluiah!" Warrick cried standing up once again and throwing his hands up into the air and he began to dance around. 

"You'll probably just have to deal with the new sheriff." Sara spat at him. "You'll probably mess up somehow and you'll get in lots of trouble, just like what happened way back in 2000." 

"Okay…moving on…next question?" Grissom asked hopeful. 

"No! I'm not done yet!" Greg cried, "You're not going to go missing too, Warrick?"

All heads in the room looked from Greg to Warrick, who looked like he wanted to climb under a rock. 

"Uh…" he stammered. 

"You better not leave, Mr. Musician!" Greg sang. 

"Wait, you're a musician?" Nick asked. "What do you play? The harmonica? The tambourine? The oboe?…"

"I play lots of stuff, Nick. That's what a musician does." Warrick said awkwardly.

"Good. Then can you play us a new theme song? Our old one is really starting to annoy me…" Nick began but was cut off by Grissom yelling, "Next Question!!" 

"Where is Orange County?" Nick asked, not missing a beat. 

"Orange County?" Grissom echoed. 

"Yah, you know, the O.C?"

"The O.C?"

"Isn't there an Orange County in Florida?" Greg jumped in. 

"No! the Orange County in _California_." Nick corrected. 

"Uh, Nick, why do you want to know this?" Grissom wondered, "Are you planning to take a vacation there?" 

"Well, Lady Heather is there."

"Nick, what does that have to do with anything?" Grissom said using the tone he usually used when he was getting ready to shoot Nick's ideas down. 

"If Lady Heather is going to make a retune this season, we're going to have to drive to Orange County." 

"Why would Lady Heather make a return? Is she on the schedule to kill someone or something?" 

"Oh, come on Grissom. Don't play naive." Nick said rolling his eyes. The rest of the CSI exchanged the same looks. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Grissom finally stated. 

"Sure you don't Griss." Sara snarled. 

"Uh, next question?" 

"Is Sam Braun really my dad?" Catherine asked, more to herself than anyone else. 

The room was silent for a moment, as every one looked at each other trying to figure out how to answer the question. 

"I don't know, is he?" Grissom finally ventured. 

"Yup." Catherine replied staring into space. 

"Ookay…Any more questions?" Grissom began, hoping that this little session would be ending soon. 

"Do you now know what to do about THIS?" Sara asked, but everyone ignored her. 

"Hey, speaking of music, am I getting a promotion?" Warrick then asked shooting a sideways look at Sara. 

"What does that have to do with music?" Catherine wined. 

"I'll tell you later…so am I?" he asked once again. 

"Uh, I'll have to get back to you on that." Grissom replied, "Anything else?" 

"Do we really have to do another crossover?" Warrick moaned, "It was so hot in Florida…"

"It's so hot in here." Nick moaned.

"Hey, I thought I was the only one feeling the heat." Catherine asked looking over at Nick. 

"What's with the beard Grissom?" Warrick asked. "I mean, it looks good on some people, cough*me*cough, but you're taking the thing to a while new level." 

"Will you go out on a date with me, Sara?" Greg ventured, inching closer to her.    

"That's it!" Grissom practical screamed.

"What's your problem Mr. Grumpy Gils?" Catherine said pouting her lips. 

"What?" Grissom asked, totally confused. 

"Did you not see Finding Nemo? Come on Gil, have a life for crying out loud." Catherine waved her hand in the air and then placed it on the table. "The last movie you probably saw was the one after the murder in the theater." 

"That's not true." Grissom defended.

"So then what was the last movie you saw?" Sara purred.

"Yah Gris, what was it?" Nick asked.  

"Enough questions!" He practically screamed. "If I didn't have a migraine before, now I definitely have one…" Grissom said rubbing his forehead as he staggered out of the room. 

"What's his problem?" 

"Maybe he heard that Caruso is getting more money then his is." Warrick suggested.

"NO." Greg asked in shock, "Really?" 

"Could be true, Greg. Remember, _assume nothing_." Warrick shrugged, "Come on, breakfast is on me." 

Warrick stood up and was soon followed by Sara, Catherine, Nick, and Greg. They all then left the room together. 

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#


End file.
